


Hair-pulling

by occasional_boy_reporter



Series: Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Hair-pulling, M/M, Unexplored kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occasional_boy_reporter/pseuds/occasional_boy_reporter





	Hair-pulling

 

  “You like that?”

  Andal jolts out of a half sleep to hum agreement.

  “Feels 'mazing,” he assures as Cayde continues to stroke through thick hair. He pulls a deep breath through his nose when the Exo starts flexing metal digits over scalp in full-on massage.

  Andal worms a little closer until he can feel the ambiant heat coming off Cayde's chest as they lay side-by-side. The burned out shell of a textiles factory offers far less comfort than they had hoped but Andal will have no trouble sleeping on their nest of singed and age-ravaged remains of bedclothes if Cayde keeps up the steady, soothing attention.

   Nothingness is lapping at Andal's heels again when a sharp tug snaps him back to consciousness.

  “Sorry,” Cayde hisses, “Damnit. Sorry. Think you're caught in my knuckle.”

  Sure enough, when Cayde moves his hand, Andal's roots try to follow.

  The sniper huffs and smiles despite the small pain and sinks his fingers in alongside metal ones to free them. Only they could manage something so ridiculous from such a calm moment.

  There's a good amount of pinching as they try to ease dark brown strands from between joints and it turns out it's more than just one point of twisted connection. Cayde tries to rise, to get a better look at the mess, and the movement jerks Andal's entire head.

  They both go deathly still in the wake of Andal's explosive gasp.

  “Did... did it hurt?” Cayde finally asks. Because he's pretty sure he knows all Andal's noises and that wasn't one of pain.

  Brask exhales in a slow puff of breath befitting a revelation.

  “Did you... like it?”

  Darkened eyes drift closed and, instead of speaking when he's sure words might abandon him, Andal entwines his fingers with Cayde's and twists until they've fisted a generous amount of hair close to the scalp. Always more clever than he lets on, Cayde tugs. Another wet puff escapes dry lips and Andal feels a distinct stirring behind his fly.

  Yes. Andal definitely likes it.

  And Cayde is very willing to figure out how much.

  “Well,” Cayde chuckles as he carefully settles back into their nest, “at least you'll sleep like a baby after this.”

  The Exo slots his lower half against Andal's to buck as he curls his fingers and pulls out the first of many choked whines.


End file.
